Miraculous
by kiminicricket
Summary: Tiki is injured, What will Ladybug risk to help her?
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOO!" the cry ripped from Chat as a blast of magic struck Ladybug, rendering her unconscious. She fell from the sky and Chat raced to catch her before she hit the ground. The monster aimed another blast of magic at them, but Chat darted out of the way, carrying Ladybug in his arms. He had to find shelter, and quickly. He glanced down at his partner, giving her a little shake.

"C'mon Ladybug, don't give up on me now!"

Another blast of magic had him darting through the streets. He spotted a man-hole cover and disappeared into it before the monster had rounded the corner. He heard its roar of frustration as it stomped around the city, looking for victims to fuel its mission. Chat glanced up at the cover. The longer they left the monster to its devices, the harder time they would have to defeat it, but he glanced down at Ladybug, limp in his arms. She needed him right now. He gently lay her against the wall and checked for injuries. She didn't seem to have any broken bones, but would likely be sore from that blast for a while. He gently brushed her bangs off her face. His heart squeezed as she stirred and cracked her eyes open.

"Adrien?"

His heart thundered. Had his mask slipped off? He reached up to check, but it was still securely in place. How did she know? She sat up, rubbing her head and looking around. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were… never mind. Where is the akuma?"

Chat pointed up, "Somewhere in the city. He shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Right! Let's- oh!" Ladybug tried to stand, but her legs buckled beneath her. Chat helped her back to the ground. Her earing blinked and she looked up at him in panic.

"You need to take care of yourself Bugaboo, I've got this one."

"Chat Noir!" she called, and he paused, turning, taking in her big blue eyes that were filled with fear. Not for herself, for him. His heart warmed. "Be careful!"

Chat grinned and bowed, "Of course milady! This Akuma is nothing this Paw-some cat can't handle!" he jumped up through the man hold cover and ran towards where the screaming was loudest. Ladybug was going to be ok. He could focus on defeating the monster now.

* * *

Ladybug grimaced, holding her stomach. Her back ached, and she didn't think she could walk. Her earings beeped again, and Tiki emerged, panting and laying down beside Marinette.

"I'm sorry Tiki, I wasn't watching carefully enough! And now Chat Noir has to face the Akuma by himself!"

Tiki lay on her back, "It's ok Marinette. We'll be back… soon…" Tiki closed her eyes and Marinette panicked, picking up the small kwami and cradling her in her hands. Tiki had never been this exhausted before. She tried to check the small body for injuries, but nothing was apparent.  
"Tiki!" her heart raced and her mind frantically tried to come up with a solution. Nothing came to mind. Marinette braced herself and climbed out of the sewers, racing home with Tiki cradled against her chest. What would happen to Tiki? What would happen to Ladybug? Marinette raced home, bursting through the door and racing upstairs before her parents even emerged from the kitchen.

She placed Tiki gently on the desk and raced back downstairs to grab a cookie.

"Hi ma, pa!" she raced back upstairs, ignoring the curious stares of her parents. She laid the cookie down beside Tiki, who didn't move. There was movement in her little chest though, Marinette watched carefully even as she heard the battle raging outside.

* * *

Chat Noir felt the rage burning within him. He focused the anger, and let it give him an advantage he had never had before. His fury focused and he located the akuma on the monsters belt. A few sidesteps to avoid the blasts of magic, a swipe of this staff and the akuma was on the ground. He smashed it beneath his foot and the little butterfly floated free. He winced. Without ladybug to catch and de-evilise the moth, chaos would still reign! The monster was momentarily stunned. Thinking quickly, Chat swiped a lunchbox, trapping the moth inside. He returned and secured the monster. The local authorities approached.

"Where's Ladybug?"

Chat turned and surveyed the damage. Before replying. "She was injured. Badly." His heart twisted as he remembered how he had had to leave her, defenceless in the sewer. She would be ok. She had to be. She was Ladybug.

The police exchanged expressions of alarm.

"Who's going to clean up this mess? And de-evilise the Akuma?"

Chat took a deep breath, striving for patience. He needed to get back to Ladybug and make sure she was ok. Everything else would have to wait until Ladybug was back in business.

"She'll do it, you'll just have to wait a little longer."

"How much longer?" the officer looked really put out, and Chat felt that rage building inside him again. Didn't they care that Ladybug had been injured? Injured while protecting them! He wondered just how injured she had been. With the monster incapacitated and the akuma trapped, the authorities could take care of things until she was better.

"I'm not sure, as soon as we can." His ring beeped. "Sorry guys gotta go, don't let the monster escape!" ignoring their indignant cries, Chat raced back to the sewer. She wasn't there. Disappointment surged within him, but he figured at least she was well enough to get home. Wherever that was. Worry gnawed in his gut. If only there was some way to confirm. Not for the first time, he wished he knew her secret identity, if only so he could make sure she was safe. He sighed wistfully as he stared up at the darkening sky. Paris would need their hero, and soon.

* * *

Tiki wasn't waking up. Marinette was at her wits end, she had no idea how to help her small friend, this had never happened before! Why hadn't she been more careful? How could she have missed that blast of magic?

"Tiki, please, wake up!"

An idea occurred to her.

"Of course!" Chat Noir's kwami would know what to do! She just had to find him! She raced down the stairs once more but slowed at the door. If she got his help to heal Tiki, he would figure out who she was. That was something Tiki constantly warned her against. Even if they were continually saving lives together, saving EACH OTHER together, it was her one rule. Keep the secret. The image of her small kwami lying helplessly on her desk made up her mind. She didn't know how she was going to find him, but she had to save Tiki. Pulling her jacket around herself more tightly, Marinette set out to find her partner and get Tiki the help she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Buzzing on pure adrenaline and fear for her Kwami, Marinette limped down the street, heading right towards the chaos. if Chat was anywhere, he would be there. The akuma seemed to have been neutralised, but she knew it would only stay that way if she could heal Tiki and de-evilise the thing. She wondered if Chat Noir had de-transformed yet. She hoped she would be able to find him before he did.

"Marinette?" Marinette turned to see Alya coming out of a grocery store, a concerned look on her face. "Are you ok?" Alya rushed over to her. Marinette winced as Alya put Marinette's arm across her shoulders, helping to support her friend.

"I need to find Chat Noir!" Marinette gasped out. Alya glanced around.

"He was heading this way. Are you sure you should be out and about? Did you get attacked by the monster?" Alya ran an assessing eye over her friend. Marinette smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, something like that."

Alya looked up at the skyline again. "It's strange that Ladybug hasn't fixed everything by now. I wonder what's going on there…" she mused, mostly to herself, missing the way Marinette's face dropped. She needed to find Chat, and fast! They hobbled along, Alya supporting a great deal of Marinettes weight, before Alya stopped them, removing Marinette's arm.

"This might go faster if we split up. I can run. If I see Chat or Ladybug, I'll send them your way!"

"Thank you Alya," Marinette held an arm across her aching ribs. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment, willing herself to walk on. To find help. Tiki was counting on her.

"Marinette?"

She turned slowly at the sound of her name. relief washed over her at the sight of her black-clad partner. "Chat!" she stumbled over to him.

"Are you ok?" he ran a concerned gaze over her.

"I - Ladybug needs your help!"

At the mention of Ladybug, Chat's gaze darted around, scanning for the red-clad superhero.

"What's wrong?" he looked worried. Marinette thought fast, coming up with an idea where she may still be able to protect her identity. It was a flimsy hope, but it was all she had.

"Her Kwami isn't waking up. She hoped yours might know what to do, how to help?"

Chat nodded seriously. "Where is she?"

"At my place." Marinette shuffled nervously, her cheeks heating up. Chat's attention zeroed in on her.

"You know who she is?" he whispered. Marinette shrugged, looking away. "She asked me to come find you. She wan- needed to protect her identity."

Chat nodded seriously. "I'll meet you there, give me ten minutes!"

"Thank you!"

Chat disappeared around the corner and Marinette pulled out her phone to call Alya.

"I found him, thanks for all your help!"

"Ok cool. Do you want to come over to mine for a while? I have a wild new Ladybug theory that I want to discuss!"

"I'd love to Alya, but right now, I think I need to rest until Ladybug fixes everything."

"Of course! I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Marinette pocketed her phone, bracing herself to return home. Pain was radiating down her side as she moved, but she ignored it, determined to get home before Chat.

* * *

Adrien hung his head in his hands as Plagg chowed down on some camembert.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" Plagg asked between bites.

"Mari knows who Ladybug is." Chat whispered.

"So?"

So, Ladybug knew Marinette. Trusted her. Maybe knew _him_ , but didn't trust him. It hurt, considering all the battles they had fought together, all the Akuma's they had defeated. He had thought he was finally getting somewhere, but apparently not. He wondered how Marinette had come to know Ladybug. He didn't remember saving her..

"Hello?" Plagg, now satisfied, flew up into Adriens face, pulling him from his thoughts. "What's the big deal?"

Adrien shook off the thoughts. Now was not the time to be having these useless, morose thoughts. Ladybug needed him, and he only had two minutes left of the ten he had promised Marinette. He stood.

"Plagg, Claws OUT!"

he leapt out the window and flew through the city towards Marinette's house.

* * *

Nearly there. She was nearly there. She just had to put one foot in front of the other for another block and a half. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, but with the adrenaline wearing off, the pain was becoming impossible to ignore.

"Marinette?"

She stopped but didn't turn. It would take too much out of her. She leaned against the wall for support, and soon two black clad arms had swooped her up and she was being held against a warm chest.

"Why didn't you mention that you were hurt?"

* * *

They were in her room a few moments later, Chat Noir gently setting her on the bed, searching her face. Marinette motioned over to where a small red Kwami lay on the dresser. He didn't see anyone else in the room. He glanced back over to Marinette.

"Where is she - Ladybug?"

Marinette shrugged, and then winced at the pain the movement brought. She slumped back and gestured to Tikki.

"Can you help her?"

Chat returned his attention to the unconscious Kwami, frowning. He needed to check with Plagg. He glanced back over at Marinette, thinking how best to go about this. Ladybug obviously trusted her, and Adrien _knew_ she was trustworthy. And kind. And sweet. And this would help Ladybug, and they _needed_ Ladybug to de-evilise the akuma. Plagg might have something to say about it, but his mind was made up.

"I have to check with Plagg."

Marinette nodded absently before her eyes widened with realisation. She put her hands out shaking her head, but it was too late, he was de-transforming.

* * *

KC

 **AN - Sorry for the long delay between chapters! Was going to try and fix this a bit more, but figured I've already kept you waiting long enough! Hope you enjoyed, and Thank you so much for the kind reviews and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien took a deep breath, staring at the floor. He slowly raised his head, wondering if he could meet her eyes. What her reaction might be. He'd just revealed himself to-

"Mari?"

But she was under the duvet, "It's ok, I won't peek! I know you need to protect your identity!" she called out, her voice muffled by the thick cover.

Adrien smiled at his friend. She was so thoughtful, so considerate of what he might need. "Mari, it's ok, I don't mind if you-"

"What do you mean?!" Plagg was in his face again. Adrien tried to wave him away.

"Plagg, it's ok, if Ladybug trusts her, so do I."

"You're making a mistake!"

"It's ok!" Marinette called from under the blanket, "I'll stay here, just help Tikki!"

Adrien returned his attention once again to the injured Kwami.

"Plagg, what's wrong with her?"

Plagg landed on the dresser beside the red Kwami, checking her over.

* * *

Mari waited under the duvet, sweat beading on her brow and upper lip. Stars but it was hot! She heard Chat Noir and his kwami discussing Tiki, what might be wrong with her, how they could fix her. Her hand itched to remove the blanket, to find out who it was under the black mask, but she clenched her hand into a fist, crossing her arms tightly. If she wasn't willing to reveal her identity, she had no right to know Chat Noir's. still the curiosity was killing her. She hummed quietly to herself, trying to distract her mind from the temptation of pulling back the covers. A small cough sounded from the room, and she very nearly ripped off the cover. It sounded like Tikki. She bit her lip.

"Just there, and go!" Plagg was saying, "Careful now, a little to the left, yep. Ok good."

Marinette wished she could see what was going on, what they were doing to her kwami. But she trusted Chat Noir to help. A small groan that sounded like Tikki sounded and Chat's voice spoke.

"Here you go,"

"What is that?" Tikki sounded weak, but awake. Marinette wanted nothing more but to rip off the duvet and see her Kwami, but Chat Noir was out there, unmasked. She clenched the edge of the blanket tightly.

"It's Camembert," Chat said.

"Oh," the sound was polite, but Marinette could almost see Tikki's scrunched up nose at the thought of eating the smelly cheese. Marinette reached a hand out of the duvet and groped for the tin of cookies she kept on her bedside table.

"Uh, Adrien, what is Marinette doing?"

Marinette froze. Did Tikki just say what she thought she had said? An awkward chuckle followed.

"I guess you can come out now," Chat said. Marinette peeked her eyes over the edge of the duvet. It was true. Adrien was in her room. Wordlessly she handed Tikki a cookie, not taking her eyes of Adrien. Eventually she dropped the duvet and stood, facing Adrien

"You-" she took a breath. "You're Chat Noir?" Adrien was the black cat who relentlessly flirted with Ladybug? Adrien – the hottest boy in school whom she'd had a crush on since the first week of school – was her partner who had saved her neck time and again? Adrien was Chat Noir?

Adrien shrugged, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Uh yeah. Haha. Surprise!"

Marinette sat slowly back on the edge of the bed, trying to process this information. He still didn't know that she was Ladybug. Should she tell him? It only seemed fair. But would he be disappointed? She was so focused on her thoughts she missed the edge of the bed and hit the floor. "OOF!"

Adrien darted over to her "Are you ok?"

Marinette nodded. Tikki, now re-charged after eating the cookie surveyed the room and flew over to Marinette.

"Quickly, we have to get Ladybug to de-evilise the akuma before it reactivates!"

"Right," Marinette said determinedly. She could worry about telling Adrien when there wasn't an evilised akuma terrorising Paris. She looked at Adrien who took her cue, transforming before disappearing up onto the roof.

Once certain he was gone, Marinette transformed herself and followed him up there.

She was barely on the roof when Chat dropped in, holding the lunch-box with the akumatised butterfly.

"Thought I'd make your job a little easier today my lady," he said, sketching a bow. Ladybug smiled at him, but noticed he looked a little off.

"Thanks Chat," she pulled out her yoyo and returned everything to normal in a matter of minutes.

"Pound it!" Ladybug grinned, holding out her fist for Chat to bump. He paused a moment before forcing a smile and bumping fists.

"Chat, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth like he was trying to say something, but then closed it again, deciding against it. "It's nothing. I'll see you round bugaboo!" with that he launched himself off the balcony and Mari de-transformed. She watched him leap from rooftop to rooftop. Tikki flew to her shoulder.

"What should I do Tikki?" she asked wretchedly. Tikki watched as the black-clad hero disappeared and sighed.

"I don't know. But it's up to you now."

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. She went back down into her room. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

KC

 _AN: FINALLY! I'm so sorry it has taken so long, thank you for your patience.. this story is not coming easily, but hopefully you likey :) Let me know if so.. a happy writer is an inspired writer ;_ )


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien glanced over his shoulder again. Once more, Marinette was studiously looking away from him. He had tried to catch her before class today, dying to talk to her after the events of last night, but she had flown into the classroom at the last minute and been paying fastidious attention to the teacher since then. He sighed, and tried to concentrate himself. All the late nights as Chat Noir were starting to influence his grades, and he needed to keep them up to stay in school.

At lunchtime he tried approaching her again. He sat down at the table where she sat with Alya and all their friends.

"Hey Marinette," he said casually, taking a bite of his apple.

"Hey Adrien," she said with a slight blush. Alya stared at the two for a moment before turning to Marinette.

"Can I speak to you?" she said, barely letting Marinette nod before dragging her away from the table to the bathroom. Adrien kicked himself. After school, he'd catch her on the way home for sure. He had so many questions.

* * *

"what's going on?" Alya fired at her friend.

"N-n-nothing!" Marinette coloured and looked away. a sure sign that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me girl, Adrien! Said hello to YOU!"

Marinette shrugged, "We – uh – both got um caught up in the akuma attack last night."

Alya squealed, "And now love is in the air! I saw him looking at you in class today too!"

Marinette shifted from one foot to the other. She had seen that too, but knew it was more about Ladybug than her. "Was he?" she said.

Alya took her shoulders and shook her. "Mari, what's the matter with you?"

Marinette shrugged.

"You've been pining over this boy for MONTHS now, I would have thought you would be more excited than this?" Alya tilted her head, assessing her friend. "you ok?"

Marinette painted a smile on her face, "yeah of course, maybe I'm just… being careful."

Alya raised her eyebrow, but nodded seriously. "Ok, sure, I can support that. But I also think the boy has come to his senses and is finally crazy about you. I mean who wouldn't be?"

Marinette giggled at her friends enthusiasm.

The bell went to go back to class and the girls filed out to grab their books. Marinette glanced to where Adrien was sitting and found his gaze on her once again. He smiled and gave her a little wave. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, but she smiled and waved back. Alya nudged her with her elbow and leaned over.

"There you go," she whispered encouragingly. Marinette held her smile, but inside she was torn. She knew Adrien wanted to talk about Ladybug, but would his interest disappear once he found out the truth? She bit her lip and tried to focus on the lesson, anything but the dilemma in front of her.

* * *

"She's avoiding me Nino," Adrien said to his friend as they walked home together.

"Why would she do that?"

Why indeed. Adrien sighed. It must be obvious that he wanted to talk about Ladybug. But it wasn't just about Ladybug. Adrien had never had anyone with whom he could talk about being a superhero, and all the stresses that brought on his life. He could just imagine finally being able to TALK about it with someone other than Plagg. Not to mention he had this crazy notion that Marinette herself could be his mysterious Ladybug. Not that he would call that out until she was ready – if it was even true. He sighed when they got to the crossroad where Nino split off to go home.

"See you tomorrow dude!" Nino called, barely lifting his attention from his phone as he walked away. Adrien got into the car that had just pulled up beside him. He rested his head back and came up with a plan.

* * *

"Mari, wake up!" Tikki's tiny voice roused her from sleep. Marinette groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it? Is there an attack?" she yawned.

"I don't think so, but there's someone on the roof!"

Marinette was awake instantly. "Should I transform?" she whispered, creeping to the ladder to check things out. She popped up the door marginally, letting Tikki dart out to get an idea of what was going on. She came back a moment later and Marinette closed the door for her report.

"It's just Chat Noir." She said breathlessly. Marinette blinked. Chat Noir? Adrien? Was on her rooftop? Maybe something was wrong. She pushed the door wide open and climbed out, Tikki waiting below, out of sight. Chat turned from where he had been sitting on the rail, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, you were sleeping and I…"

Marinette watched. She had never seen Chat at a loss for words.

"Are you ok?" she asked, crossing her arms to ward off the slight chill of the night and walking up beside him. Chat took a deep breath, letting it out, and glancing up at the sky.

"I wanted to talk to you today." Marinette nodded knowingly, somewhat sadly.

"About Ladybug?"

"About lots of things." Chat jumped down and turned to face her. Knowing that he was Adrien, Marinette felt her heart speed up at their proximity.

"Wh-What do you want to know?"

Adrien looked at her, tilting his head, wondering exactly how much she would divulge, wondering which of the questions warring in his head should he ask first. How long had she known Ladybug? Did HE know Ladybug? What kinds of things did they discuss? Was SHE Ladybug? Her eyes were nearly the same shade, and her hair… He realised he had been staring too long when a blush stained her cheeks and he quickly looked away.

"It's a big responsibility," he eventually said.

Marinette blinked, obviously surprised. That was not the question she had been expecting. She saw the weight in his words though, the seriousness in his face. "Protecting Paris?" she ventured, encouraging him to go on. He let out a breath and turned to face her again. "I couldn't do it without her."

"And she couldn't do it without you," Marinette didn't know where she got the courage to place her hand on his arm, but there it was, resting encouragingly, supportively. Chat threw her a hopeful look.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"You talk to her often then?"

"Oh... uh... yeah! Haha… pretty often. You could say we're like this," Marinette lifted two fingers twisted around each other into the air. She moved over to the bench and sat down, Chat waiting a moment before moving to sit down beside her.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you Marinette."

Marinette could barely breathe. She wanted to tell him so bad, but there was something in her that simply couldn't gather the courage to do so. So she just shrugged and said nothing. Chat leaned back. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if Plagg had never found me."

Marinette turned wide eyes to the black-clad kitty. She had often wondered the same thing, but she had grown so much since meeting Tikki, she honestly couldn't imagine life without her. "Really?"

"You ever wonder what it might be like to be a superhero?" he grinned at her, but there was something piercing in his stare. Did he know? Had he guessed? Marinette blushed and looked away.

"I used to, when I was a kid. I dreamed about rescuing people, saving the day. But I was too shy."

"I bet you'd be a great hero."

Marinette's eyes flew up to his. There it was again, that calculation, that questioning, as though he was trying to figure her out. She shook her head, denying what she knew he had guessed. She didn't know why, this was her chance to come clean to her partner, to let him know who she truly was, but… she was just Marinette. Clumsy, awkward Marinette. She drew her knees up to her chest.

"What is it like?" she asked. Something like disappointment flashed across his features, but he settled into a grin and started telling the story of a recent akuma attack. Marinette settled in, smiling at his take on the story. It was dramatic, and he painted Ladybug in such a heroic light.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she felt a gentle shaking on her shoulder and she stirred.

"Adrien?" she mumbled, sleepily.

"Shhh, can't have everyone knowing my secret identity," he winked and she smiled. There was no one to hear them on the roof. "You fell asleep, do you need help downstairs?"

"I'm ok," but she let him help her up, heart pounding again when he didn't immediately let go.

"Thanks for letting me talk your ear off tonight."

Marinette smiled up at him. "No problems." She watched as he launched himself into the night before making her way downstairs and back into her cosy bed.

"That took a while," Tikki observed, but Marinette had already drifted off into blissful sleep.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Plagg asked while inhaling the camembert Adrien kept for him. Adrien stared out the window.

"It's her, it's gotta be… but for some reason she doesn't trust me." So many things pointed to the fact that Marinette was Ladybug. The speed at which Ladybug had arrived on Marinette's rooftop last night… the familiarity between Tikki and Marinette… the shade of her eyes… her smile… He had to convince her that she could share with him, confide in him… but how?

"What if it's not her?" Plagg asked.

Adrien shot the kwami a withering glare. "It's her."

"ok, then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but something. Something good."

* * *

 _KC_

 _AN: HEEEEEEEEEYYYY everybody, lookie lookie you didn't have to wait three months for an update :D_

 _Hope you like this instalment, please leave me a note if you do because that inspires me to write faster ;) ;) ;)_

 _Hope you all have a fantastic weekend xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**TUESDAY NIGHT**

"Chat?" Marinette's head popped out of the trap door.

"Oh, hey Mari, sorry to bother you again, I just-"

"It's ok, just hang on a sec!" She disappeared down below, appearing moments later with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"These are slightly burned, not too much, but we can't sell them," she said, offering him one as she took a seat on the bench. Chat eyed the cookies longingly. With his modelling he was on a very strict diet. But he had also been doing all this extra exercise coming over to Marinette's each night. Justifying it to himself, he reached out and grabbed one of the delicious looking treats.

"Oh Mari," he said after his first bite, "These are so good! You could totally still sell these!"

Mari shook her head, turning hers over, revealing the dark bottom. "We serve our customer's nothing but the best!" Chat checked the bottom of his, noticing that it was not burned. Warmth flooded him and he suddenly wanted to pull Mari in for a close hug. She was already seated though, one knee pulled up to her chest, nibbling on her cookie.

"So, are you feeling any better about the stuff we talked about last night?" She asked sweetly. Chat nodded.

"You really helped me figure some stuff out."

Mari blushed and smiled, "I didn't do anything."

"No, you did" Chat insisted, "You listened and let me sort things out in my own head. It's amazing what that can do for someone."

"Chat," Marinette said softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He smiled over at her.

"So tell me something about Lady Bug," he said, grinning "why is she so immune to my charms?"

Mari grinned back at him, "Maybe your charms aren't as purrfect as you seem to think they are!"

Chat dramatically clutched his chest, eyes wide, "My lady, you wound me with your words! Everyone knows my charms are a-meow-zing!"

Mari groaned at that one. Chat just grinned wider.

 **WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

Mari was already on the roof when Chat dropped in the next night. She had a blanket wrapped around her legs and was on the bench, engrossed in a book. She didn't appear to have heard him arrive, so with a grin, he started creeping towards her. He was right behind her and just about to scare her when she spoke.

"Hi Chat," he all but deflated at the knowing tone in her voice.

"You heard me huh?"

Mari nodded, "Just a sec."

Chat worked to make himself comfortable at the other end of her blanket. Tonight was quite a bit cooler than the last two nights had been.

Marinette placed her bookmark and put the book down beside her. She pulled the blanket up a bit higher, shivering in the slight cool of the evening. She looked at Chat, then down, then up at him again, something clearly on her mind.

"Mari, what is it?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Chat grinned, "After letting me talk your ear off these last two nights? Of course!"

Mari took a deep breath. "How come you always show up as Chat Noir, and not…"

"As me?" Chat shrugged. "I guess it's easier to get here as Chat Noir, and then it seems pretty silly to change out here where everyone can see."

"Oh, right. Of course." Marinette looked like she wished she hadn't asked. Chat didn't want her to feel that way.

"Can I ask you a question?" He returned. Trying to come up with something to get her mind off of it. Anything. She nodded but he was still coming up with a blank. He opened his mouth.

"Why do you think Lady Bug doesn't want me to know who she is?"

The question was out before he had fully thought about it, and he was kicking himself for it. He didn't want to rush or guilt her into telling him, but it was too late now. There was a stricken look on Marinette's face, and he kicked himself again.

"I'm sorry, don't answer that,"

"No, it's-"

"I'm just feeling sorry for myself,"

"Chat, its ok."

Chat scanned her face. "Are you sure?"

Marinette nodded. "It's fine. Lady Bug wants to tell you, there's just…" she trailed off, biting her lip and staring at the ground.

"What?"

"Ok so she's a little scared you'll be disappointed when you find out."

Chat subconsciously moved closer. "Impossible," he whispered. Colour stained Marinette's cheeks and she glanced up at him. She opened her mouth to speak and hope burgeoned in his heart. She was going to tell him. She really was!

"Have you started the reading for English?"

Chat blinked, coming quickly down to earth, trying to squash the disappointment. So she wasn't there yet. She would get there. He leaned back and shrugged, "I rented the movie."

Marinette's eyes bulged, "The movie! You won't be able to write your report based on that!"

Chat shrugged, "Sure I will, that plus the internet. All good."

Marinette shook her head. "It's actually a pretty interesting book,"

"Interesting as it is, I don't really have a lot of spare time for reading."

"Maybe you should stop spending your late nights stalking innocent young women," Mari teased. Chat grinned back.

"Stop spending time with you? Never."

Marinette blushed and looked away.

"Hey, maybe you could come over and watch the movie with me tomorrow afternoon and tell me how different it is from the book?"

Mari glanced up at him dubiously, "Me? C-c-come over?"

Chat smiled softly, "Yeah, I need to stop… what did you call it? Stalking innocent young women?"

Mari giggled and Chat felt that warm feeling returning to his heart. "Please, you need to help me with this assignment! I'm begging you!"

"Ok," it was so quiet he almost missed it.

"Ok?"

"OK!" Mari said with more enthusiasm before getting up and pushing him towards the edge of the balcony, "But you have to go now because if I have another night as late as the last few I'm going to fall asleep in english and we'll both fail!"

"As you wish my lady," Chat swooped in and dropped a quick kiss on her cheek before launching off into the night. He stopped a few rooftops over and glanced back towards Marinette's rooftop. She was leaning against the railing staring out into the night. He hoped this slow approach was working. He had tossed up different ideas and grand gestures, but figured that nothing would prove his character more than being a friend would. Still, it was agony pretending not to know, waiting for her to tell him. He continued his journey. He was a persistent guy, he would keep at it until she did.

 **THURSDAY AFTERNOON**

"Tikki, what do I do?" Marinette all but wailed at her Kwami. She was pacing back and forth in her room, just about to head over to Adrien's place to watch the movie.

"What do you want to do Marinette?"

Marinette stopped and flopped onto her bed, staring towards the trap door that led to the roof.

"I want to tell him."

"Then do it."

Marinette rolled over, frowning.

"But you said that no-one should know my secret identity, not even Chat? Besides…" She flopped back down and mumbled something into the pillow.

"What?" Tikki flew over to hear better.

"I'm just Marinette."

"Don't be silly Marinette, I swear that boy gets more enamoured by you every time you spend time together!"

Marinette stared at the ceiling and absent-mindedly brought her fingertips to her cheek, where Chat Noir had dropped that kiss the night before.

"And I know I said that no one can know, but if you can trust anyone, it is that boy. I've heard the two of you talking these past few nights. He really cares about Lady Bug. And about you."

"Ok." Marinette whispered.

* * *

Adrien paced in his room. Marinette was late. Had she forgotten? They had talked briefly after class, but she had to go home and finish off some chores before she came around. What if there had been an akuma attack that he hadn't yet heard about? He glanced over at Plagg, but he was sound asleep on top of a half-eaten chunk of camembert. He mentally went over everything, making sure he was prepared. The screening room was stocked with popcorn and comfy blankets, he had told Nathalie that Marinette was coming over. The movie was all cued up and ready to go. He checked his cell phone once more, but there were no new messages. He had just started to type one up when the doorbell rang. Plagg woke up and flew to his shoulder as he turned towards the hall, his breath suddenly leaving him.

"She's here."

"Which is what you wanted so I'm not sure where the surprise is coming from."

Of course Plagg would choose now to wake up, although to be fair, the doorbell was excessively loud.

"Why are you still standing here? Shouldn't you go and greet your guest?"

"Right." Adrien strode out of the room towards the entrance, and had just reached the top of the stairs when he saw Marinette giving her coat to Nathalie and talking. Her gaze lifted and she spotted him, smiling and waving as he came down the stairs.

"Hi," she said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hi," he grinned back at her before gesturing to their left, "The screening room is this way." He offered his arm for her to take. Marinette's eyes widened as she took his arm and they started walking.

"Screening room?"

Adrien laughed a little nervously. Right. He had forgotten that normal people probably didn't have screening rooms. The look on her face was worth it though, when he brought her in and she took in the massive screen before the two bean bags, and the popcorn machine popping away in the corner.

"Adrien this is amazing!"

Adrien motioned for her to sit, and she settled down onto one of the bean bags. Adrien was by her side a moment later with a tray of popcorn and drinks.

"Thank you," she accepted the offering and they settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

"Ok, so that guy totally had it coming! I don't even know why he was surprised that she did that!"

"Yes, ok, but just for a moment put yourself in his shoes, he did do what he thought was right."

"Yeah, because he has such a warped version of reality that she would actually be _thankful_ for that?!"

"I suppose." Adrien glanced over at Marinette, "You're really cute when you get all fiery."

Marinette blushed.

"So how did it compare to the book?" He asked, a beat later. Marinette looked up at him, a strange expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah it was surprisingly close. Not quite as in-depth, but a decent representation as far as movie adaptions go." She said, distractedly looking down at her hands. Adrien watched as she took a deep breath, seeming to gather her courage. Was she going to..

"Adrien, I-"

She was cut off as a roar sounded through the street. The two of them jumped to their feet, rushing to the window where they saw an akumatised victim wreaking havoc downtown.

"I'm sorry, I've got to take this." Adrien took one of Marinette's hands, dropping a kiss to the back of it, "Stay safe my lady." With that he was gone.

* * *

Marinette stood there staring for a moment. Of course an akuma would attack tonight, just when she had gathered the courage to tell Adrien the truth.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki called from her bag.

Right. An akuma. Time to get down to business. She quickly found a place to hide.

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Chat Noir called out. Ladybug glanced left and manoeuvred out of the way just as a blast of the akuma's magic struck the wall right behind where she had been standing.

"Thanks Adr-Chat!" She called out, running around the corner where they crouched and observed the Akuma's patterns.

"Got an idea?"

She was focused, observing the akuma and their surroundings. "Maybe," she said slowly. "The akuma seems to be in her glasses. Think you can get those off of her?"

"At your service my lady," Chat sketched a quick bow and was off and running towards to Akuma. "Wait!" Lady Bug called after him, but he was gone. She raced down the street, and had almost caught up when the Akumatised victim bellowed in rage, blasts of magic shooting in every direction. Ladybug saw one heading towards her, and braced, but the impact was different to what she expected. Softer. She opened her eyes to see Chat's body limply draped over her lap.  
"CHAT?"

His eyes squinted open, and he attempted a smile, wincing in pain at the same time.

"Don't… fret.. my lady," he said, "I'll be right as rain in a few…" he drifted off and his eyes closed.

"CHAT!" She shook him, but he didn't respond. "No, CHAT PLEASE!" She hugged him to herself for a moment before glaring up at the monster. Moving as quickly as she could, she dragged Chat's unconscious body somewhere slightly more protected. She brushed his hair off his face. He had to be ok, she had so much to tell him!

"You're going to be ok Chat, you hear me?" She choked back a sob, before running back into the fray.

* * *

KC

 **AN: Hey there! So being Camp Nano I've actually finished the outline for this one (yay) so should have pretty regular updates over the next couple of weeks... not that there are many chapters to go for this one (I actually think there might only be one left?), but I will be trying to finish some of my other WIP's as well - If you are interested check out what's on my profile page, it's a fairly eclectic collection. As always, thank you so much to those of you who take the time to review, I read and squeal over each and every one, so please, let me know what you think because you will make my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette didn't remember much from the next few moments, but the battle was won, the victim de-akumatised, and the world set to rights. She rushed back to where she had left Chat, hoping that her miraculous power healed him the way it had healed her the last time. She rounded the corner, brushing past the few people who had gathered around watching Chat's unconscious form, and knelt down beside him.

"Chat," he wasn't responding, she glanced up at the small crowd as her earring beeped in warning. They needed to go. Now. She gathered him as best she could in her arms, and threw her yoyo, hurtling them towards home.

The landing on her rooftop was somewhat less than graceful, the extra weight throwing her off. She cradled Chat's head against herself, protecting it as they tumbled, landing in a heap by their bench. She quickly pulled Chat up onto the bench, tucking a pillow under his head and kneeling beside him. Her earring beeped once more and she de-transformed, wordlessly handing Tikki a cookie, not looking away from her injured partner.

"Tikki, is he ok? Can you help him?"

Tikki finished her cookie quickly, regaining her strength she flew over him, assessing.

"The magic hit him pretty hard, but he should be ok. Your miraculous power is working, just slowly. He seems to be getting better already."

Marinette was looking, but his face was still pale, and he still wasn't responding.

"How can you be sure."

"I just am Marinette, trust me, he's going to be ok."

Marinette said no more, but she set about trying to make Chat comfortable. The blanket from the other night was still by the bench, she grabbed it and draped it over him, tucking in the corners meticulously. She ducked downstairs and grabbed another one of her pillows, returning to gently lift his head and place it underneath. Once she had done everything she could think of to do, she sat down by his head, and grabbed one of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Chat," she whispered, squeezing gently. "I'm sorry that you were hit today protecting me, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I really am. I don't know why I can face an akuma with no fear, but telling my own partner the truth? I guess I've been too much of a coward." She paused, brushing some hair off of his forehead. He followed the action and she jumped up, leaning over him.

"Chat?"

He groaned, bringing a hand to his head as he tried to sit up. Marinette jumped to assist.

"Aw man that hurts!"

"Chat, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" She knelt down in front of him.

Chat blinked. Few times and focused on Marinette.

"Mari? What? How did I get up here?"

"It's ok Chat, I brought you here after the battle, you're ok now."

Chat nodded and glanced around before de-transforming. He swung his legs onto the ground and sat a moment, digging out a piece of camembert for Plagg. Marinette watched him carefully, but he did seem to be getting better and better as time wore on. Colour was returning to his face and he was looking more alert with each passing moment. Relief washed over her, and she threw her arms around him. His came to settle around her and a moment later she felt his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She said into his shirt. She felt him chuckle and drew back until she was crouching before him, their arms still entwined, holding each other close. He looked down at her, a curious, but somehow still calculating expression on his face.

"You brought me here after the battle?" He questioned, glancing around. He turned back to her, eyes narrowing, "How did you get me upstairs?"

Marinette smiled shyly, "Well I get some extra strength when I'm Ladybug."

Adrien just stared at her for a moment. Marinette fidgeted under his steady gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I wanted to, but…"

She drifted off as a slow smile spread across Adrien's features until he was grinning widely.

"Adrien?"

"I knew it was you," he whispered, his fingers tightening slightly around her arms.

"I was trying to tell you when- wait, what? You knew? How?" that would have explained the calculating expressions she had noted the last few days.

Adrien just shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you told me." His fingers grazed over her elbows, and she shivered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Marinette repeated, looking down at her shoes and then up at him again. "You're not… disappointed?"

"Mari, I told you the other night, that's impossible!" Adrien brushed a strand of hair off of her face, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "You constantly put yourself in danger to save the lives of people you don't know, and sometimes don't like."

Marinette shrugged off the compliment, "But that's Ladybug."

Adrien stood, pulling Marinette up with him. He kept hold of her hands, lacing their fingers together. Marinette could barely breathe. They were standing so close. She was standing this close to Adrien, and he was complimenting her!

"That's you under the Ladybug mask. Not to mention you are kind, a good listener, and probably one of the best friends I have."

Marinette smiled up at him, "Really?"

Adrien nodded, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. Marinette's breath caught in her chest, and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she raised her eyes to his once more.

"Marinette I-"

But whatever he had been about to say was silenced as she surged onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. She drew back suddenly, eyes wide and frantic and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Adrien, I didn't-"

"Don't apologise," Adrien gently pulled her hands away from her face before leaning in to kiss her. Marinette closed her eyes as their lips met once more. Marinette sighed as Adrien's hands came to rest on her waist, pulling her close. Her own hands moved to rest on his neck, twining in his hair as he kissed her while the sun set over the city.

The sound of a throat clearing eventually pulled them apart. They turned confused faces to their kwami's.

"Sorry to break up this party, but there's another akuma attack on the east side of the city. Adrien looked at Marinette and grinned.

"Ready partner?"

Marinette grinned back, "Always kitty."

They transformed and leapt into the city feeling closer and more unified than ever before. Hawkmoth could throw his best at them and they would triumph, for they were the protectors of the city of Love, and love made them stronger.

THE END

* * *

 **KC**

 **Well friends, looks like this is the end of this particular journey. Thanks for riding it with me, and for all the comments, faves, and follows. And super thanks for sticking around when I took forever to update. Y'all are amazing xxx**


End file.
